bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:MissLadySky
Hola Hola, segun veo sos SS (porque vos lo afirmaste) pero sabes, es probablemente que para volver a ser capitana tengas que empezar todo de nuevo, Academia, artículos todo. Por cierto me alegra que vuelvas, ya aprendiste la lección, nunca le prestes la PC a nadie. xD--[[User:Marcos moreno|''Marcos Moreno]] 13:09 8 dic 2011 (UTC) Segun lo que se no tendrias que hacer un nuevo personaje, pues ya estas en las sagas y seria mucho problema adaptarnos a tus cambios, en la saga actualmente estas petrificada (Kojiro, siempre creyó que volverías) así que después habla con para hacer como vuelves--[[User:Marcos moreno|Marcos Moreno]] 13:17 8 dic 2011 (UTC) ¿Te puedes venir al chat?Alvaro455 (discusión) 14:27 9 dic 2011 (UTC) HELLOOO Maldita sea, ahora que has vuelto y tenía ganas de pasarte a saludar resulta que no me va el chat. En fin, que le voy a hacer. Me alegro muchísimo de que hayas vuelto, espero que nos volvamos a cruzar de nuevo y que me des caramelos xD Un saludo y un fuerte abrazo de bienvenida ;) El próximo miembro de tui división, 'Shiryū Kokyū' ([[Usuario Discusión:Ikoleidan Reviver|'Discusión']]) 22:29 9 dic 2011 (UTC) Pues cuando lo seas me avisas. Ya te dije en su momento que quería ser tu subcapitán y lo sigo manteniendo, aunque aún me queda mucho para ingresar en el Gotei 13, ya que aún no he empezado con mi tercer examen xD 'Shiryū Kokyū' ([[Usuario Discusión:Ikoleidan Reviver|'Discusión']]) 22:45 9 dic 2011 (UTC) Perdon y Ayuda Te pido perdon por si te moleste con lo de copiar tu personaje es que no se Editar muy bien y si lo hago , Lo hago 800 veces asi que porfavor perdona y te pido Ayuda con mi perfil en esta wiki http://es.hero.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Mashiro-kun Podrias ayudarme a colocar los mensajes que tienes en tu perfil y en tu discusion porfavor. Gracias ATE: MASHIRO-KUN - EX-TENIENTE DE LA DECIMA DIVISION XD 85.48.39.141 01:20 11 dic 2011 (UTC) Em..ola Ola silver te queria preguntar como haces los mensajes flotantes , es que quiero Poner uno porfa ATE:MASHIRO-KUN si estas conectada ahora porfavor ayudame en esta wiki http://es.hero.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Mashiro-kun MASHIRO-kun Exámen Yuna, te queria preguntar como vas con el examen, pues pienso que es dificil y creo que no sabes acabarlo, pero de todos modos, quieres seguir con ese examen que te dejé, o te lo cambio por otro más fácil?? 22:02 26 dic 2011 (UTC) *"Que te pasa en mandar al Sotaicho a cambiar un examen!!!" no, mentiras, entonces haz 3 episodios, ok?? No hay problema,no sabia disculpa,[[Usuario_Blog:Syyrus/Reioshi_Tajuu|Hachibantai Fukutaicho]][[Usuario:Syyrus|' Reioshi Tajuu]][[Usuario Discusión:Syyrus|'' (Mi Discusión)]] Ultimo Examen Bueno, empezarás poniendo 5 imagenes dentro de tu perfil en una seccion nueva y aparte, las que quieras, pero preferiblemente de Bleach. (es mejor que no de K-On que me confundes xD) 19:23 1 ene 2012 (UTC) *Ahora ponle 3 categorias (no interesa cuales sean) y cambia el color del mensaje flotante, no importa el color que cambie, solo que sea diferente. *Ahora pon 7 personajes de Bleach en una lista con su respectivo enlace *Listo, ahora deshaz todas las ediciones hasta que quede solo las imagenes y terminarás el ultimo examen (ojo!! es deshacer las ediciones, no borrar las otras cosas!!) Re:Hola!! Bueno, claro que puedes estar en mi División, pero tenemos un pequeño inconveniente en cuanto al puesto, para ser teniente se necesitan 1000 ediciones y 10 artículos creados, y tienen 543 ediciones y 11 artículos creados, con los artículos estamos bien, pero con las ediciones puedes ser tercer oficial. Ok? Bueno me avisas para ponerte en la plantilla y en la página de la División, bueno nos vemos! 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Novena_División[[Usuario:Luisenbarn08/Eidorian_Luisenbarn|'''''Jūbantai Taichō]][[Usuario:Luisenbarn08|'' Eidorian Luisenbarn]][[Usuario Discusión:Luisenbarn08|' (Mi Discusión)]] PC Ok, ya estas en el. Tu primer Capi: 451. Welcome to Our EXECUTION 4... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi]] '[[Usuario:James cullen|''Taichi Inuzuri]] (''Discusión)'' 15:30 2 ene 2012 (UTC) *Tu primer prefecto :) Ahora: 457. End of the Bond 3... *Perfecto!! Ahora: 272. Don't Kill My Volupture... *o.O!! Guau, cuando entre en la mañana tenías 680 ediciones, y ahora tienes más de 900 si sigues editando así mañana o hoy te tendre que poner como teniente :D!! 20px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Décima_DivisiónJūbantai Taichō Eidorian Luisenbarn (Mi Discusión) PD: Io mejor dicho te pondre como teniente, ya llegaste a las ediciones suficientes. Congrats! *Si mal no recuerdas son 900 ediciones!! Y ya las pasaste XD 20px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Décima_DivisiónJūbantai Taichō Eidorian Luisenbarn (Mi Discusión) Otro mas Perfecto, ahora: 452. Erosión/implosión... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 13:33 5 ene 2012 (UTC) *Perfecto, como se acabaron todos los Capítulos, tendremos que empezar a crear Episodios. Tu primer Epi es Senbonzakura, ¡aniquilada! Zangetsu se abre paso en los Cielos... Imagen Hola Silver aqui te dejo una si no te gusta o necesitas otra me dices que con mucho gusto te busco otra thumb|262px Imagenes Hola de nuevo Silver aqui te dejounas iamgen que te dije ojala te sirvan XD thumb|left|266pxthumb|258px Gracias Gracias muchas gracias de verdad me alegra mucho conocerte y gracias por darme tan calida bienvenida espero que seamos buenas amigas y por cierto debo decirte algo de mi jejeje veras aveces me cuesta entender las instrucciones de algo que quieran que aga asi que si me encargan algo procuren especificarmelo muy bien ese es mi unico defecto jejeje de todos modos si se me atora algo te consultare gracias otra vez y esperare con ansias mi primera mision nos vemos Diva SnowQueen (discusión) 19:07 7 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola! Es un poco complicado lo de la imagen pero ahi voy, me puedes decir que me falta :D. Pipe Sousuke (discusión) 20:00 7 ene 2012 (UTC) Copia de ti Silver AAAAAAA me enoja Mashiro si bes su paguina agrgo la foto tulla de tu personaje AAAAAAAAAAA No pero el personaje y ademas si ves en su paguina ya agrago la foto Aqui si ves en imagenes reciente esta la foto http://es.bleachfanones.wikia.com/wiki/Shizuka_Tsubasa Tomoka Kudo (discusión) 18:31 8 ene 2012 (UTC) :D Hhahaha no e podido, mira la imagen se llama: imagesCAFQZPCV. Pipe Sousuke (discusión) 01:22 9 ene 2012 (UTC) Gracias teniente Gracias Silver muchas gracias cualquier Duda te Aviso Teniente-San Alucard el Amo de Los Vampiros 21:17 9 ene 2012 (UTC) (Kanon96) ??? MissLady sabes porque konan no se a conectado?. Pipe Sousuke (discusión) 14:27 10 ene 2012 (UTC) PCyE Perfecto, ahora ¡Liberación! El nuevo Getsuga Tenshō... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 14:40 10 ene 2012 (UTC) Silver!! Necesito Hablar con tigo como para Ayer!! 20px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Décima_DivisiónJūbantai Taichō Eidorian Katamari (Mi Discusión) Hola Silver :) soy Iji y te digo Cumple años feliz :D te deseo todo lo bueno :) nos vemos Ijner Iaraba Inakaru 12:14 12 ene 2012 (UTC) Feliz cumple! Hola Silver-san!! Te deseo que pases un feliz cumpleaños!! ^^ Archivo:6.jpeg Sora Takahashi Discución 18:20 12 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola Silver. Feliz cumpleaños, que la pases bien :D 18:24 12 ene 2012 (UTC) HB Silver!! Feliz Cumpleaños!! Pasala super!!! [[User:Luisenbarn08| LAMR ]] Dime Algo 18:54 12 ene 2012 (UTC) Feliz Cumpleaños ¡Miss! ya eres toda una vieja (sin ofender, claro) ya tienes -inserte aqui edad de Miss- pero bueno no importa aqui te dejo la cancion que cantamos todas la noches que alguien cumple años :D (8) ¡Ay! que noche tan preciosa es la noche de tu día todo lleno de alegría en esta fecha natal Tus más íntimos amigos esta noche te acompañan, te saludan y desean un mundo de felicidad. Yo por mi parte deseo lleno de luz este día, todo lleno de alegría en esta fecha natal. Y que esta luna plateada brille su luz para ti, y ruego a Dios porque pases un cumpleaños feliz. (8) Ponle un ritmo así de raspacanillas y ahi está exito al 101 por ciento Ah si la firma para que sepas quien fue... El Papa de los Helados te saluda (super firma ¿no crees?) (discusión) 19:52 12 ene 2012 (UTC) Felcidades Princesa de la luna ;)Shiryū Kokyū ([[Usuario Discusión:Ikoleidan Reviver|'Discusión']]) 20:33 12 ene 2012 (UTC) FC No sabiaque habia sido tu cumpleaños, Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado :D Perfecto, ahora ¡Choque! Kenpachi Zaraki vs Maki Ichinose... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 13:53 17 ene 2012 (UTC) W Plantilla Hola Miss. Soy yo, Mashiro verás necesito tu ayuda quiero hacer la plantilla esa de tabla en otra wiki (espero que no te moleste) entonces me puedes decir como la hago ? . Ate: Mashiro-kun PD: Dejame el mensaje en mi discusión de Naruto Wiki porfavor, gracias. 80.103.129.174 12:58 21 ene 2012 (UTC) 7 perfectos Tu septimo perfecto!! Ahora: ¿Desacuerdo en el equipo sustituto? La traición de Rukia... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 17:26 21 ene 2012 (UTC) hola, Teniente Yuna, me gustaria saber como hago para entrar en la academia shinigami ? Gracias Soy (Mugiwara no Tsukishima (discusión) 06:09 22 ene 2012 (UTC)) Falto Te falta el Omake :S Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 01:00 23 ene 2012 (UTC) *Ok, entonces perfecto, ahora ¿¡Revancha?! Ishida vs Nemu (89)... Me han dado mi primer examen en la academia y tengo que crear el episodio 85 que se llama La batlla mortal de las lagrimas Rukia vs Orihime ya lo que pasa es que en la informacion que siempre sale a la derecha donde dice cuando se estreno el capitulo que saga es, etc lo que no entienedo es como poner la imagen yo ya la subi pero no se ocmo ponerla en la informacion Espada99 (discusión) 19:07 27 ene 2012 (UTC) Perfecto Perfecto, ahora Ichigo y Rukia, pensamientos que giran alrededor de los Cielos... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 21:10 28 ene 2012 (UTC) Omedetō! Hola Yuna-san! Solo pasaba para felicitarla por su ascenso asi que... Omedetō Yuna-sōtaicho!! ^^ Si le soy honesta, esto ya se veia venir xD en fin, mejor dejo de molestar. De nuevo, felicidades y espero poder felicitarla en vivo y en directo y a todo color (XD) nos vemos luego ^^ `Archivo:6.jpeg Sora Takahashi Discución 03:33 3 feb 2012 (UTC) Hola veras soy nuevo y no se como van las cosas por aqui me podrias ayudar ? Taiho Toshiro (discusión) 16:17 5 feb 2012 (UTC) Felicidades Felicidades por tu ascenso!!!!! Muy merecido!!!! Tambien queriafelicitarte por el tercer puesto en el PC y por estar alto en las tablas de puntos en el mismo. El Epi esta Perfecto, ahora ¡La pesadilla Arrancar! El equipo de Hitsugaya se pone en marcha... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '(Discusión)' 21:36 5 feb 2012 (UTC) hola soy kaito queria preguntar como tengo un puesto en las divisionesKaito Kuchiki (discusión) 17:56 6 feb 2012 (UTC) muchas gracias yuna Kaito Kuchiki (discusión) 18:23 6 feb 2012 (UTC) Firma Hola Sotaicho Yuna me gustaria perdirle que si me podria ayudar a hacerme una firma como la de los demás usuarios porfavor Taiho Toshiro (discusión) 18:27 6 feb 2012 (UTC) Posdata: Cuando puedas, no quiero molestar a la Sotaicho ^.^ Re: Firma Me podrias hacer la firma porfavor, pero con colores distintos porfavor :D Muchisimas Gracias! Taiho Toshiro (discusión) 18:51 6 feb 2012 (UTC) La Firma la quiero parecida a la tuya con otros colores que son estos: DodgerBlue y MediumSpringGreen. y la letra escogela tu porfavor es que ando un poco liado con un asunto . gracias por ayudarme ^.^Taiho Toshiro (discusión) 20:15 6 feb 2012 (UTC) Muchisimas gracias la firma quedó mejor de lo que pensaba te lo agradezco mucho ;) link= Usuario: Taiho Toshiro144px|link= Usuario Discusión: Taiho Toshiro 11:49 7 feb 2012 (UTC) esto... Natsumi san, podrias ayudarme a encontrar a alguien que quiera tomarme por alumno en la academia por favor.Kamiosawa Daisuke (discusión) 22:30 9 feb 2012 (UTC) *Entra al chat, como para ayer!! 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Décima_División 'Jūbantai Taichō' 'Eidorian' Kamatari 15:51,2/11/2012 Duda Cuando le quitaras el baneo a Ruisu Hitsugaya 3 cosas Te falto la secion Luchas y no le pusiste el Encabezado a la seccion "Navegación", tambien en la navegacion pusiste el Epi anterior en cursiva, sacasela... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '(Discusión)' 00:21 22 feb 2012 (UTC) HOLA gracias por la bienvenida pero como le hago para instalarme en la academis ??Yumi Kuran (discusión) 21:12 27 feb 2012 (UTC) Disculpa las molestias Kon'nichiwa Yuna-san! Ettooo... bueno, en verdad lamento si la molesto o si le quito su tiempo, pero me preguntaba si me podria enseñar a hacer una plantilla de personaje o si podria recomendarme a alguien que me enseñara. En verdad lamento la molestia, es solo que he visto que es buena con el codigo HTML y pense que podria ayudarme, y me disculpo de nuevo. Agradezco de antemano su atencion (que con eso me basta) ^^ Bueno, ya no la molesto mas. Gracias de nuevo *Muchisimas gracias!! En verdad te lo agradezco!! A-Aunque me temo que no me explique bien. La plantilla es para otra wiki, no para un personaje de BW (mucho menos para el mio). Pero puedo modificar la que me dio, asi que en verdad agradezco su tiempo y su ayuda, en verdad no sabe cuento!! Arigato!! ^^ Archivo:6.jpeg Sora Takahashi Discución 19:59 1 mar 2012 (UTC) *Hola Silver, bueno era para informarte, Mashiro, esta editando de Guilty Crown, y voy a desactivar los Logros ok?? 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Décima_División 'Jūbantai Taichō' 'Eidorian''' Kamatari 20:27,3/6/2012 Bienvenida Hola gracias, si colabolaré mucho en la wiki ;) y ya estoy inscrita en la Academia Ninja mi profesor es Él voy por mi tercer examen en el tardaré un poco, aparte de hacer mi examen editaré mucho en la wiki :) bueno un saludo gracias. FullGirl Discución 21:19 10 mar 2012 (UTC) Silver-san veo que cambiaste tu nombre necesito tu ayuda otra vez n.n me gustaría ser parte de tu escuadrón--BLAYDER.1 (discusión) 02:33 12 mar 2012 (UTC) Re:Firma. Muchisimas gracias por la firma me encanta en serio te lo agradezco. 140px|link= Usuario: FullGirl140px|link= Usuario Discusión: FullGirl 21:33 14 mar 2012 (UTC) hola podrias bloquear al anonimo que edita en la saga de los mil años esta re fastidioso